


I Think You Look Great

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff, Helpful Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they really do be in love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean wants Cas to try on some of his flannels and it makes him realize some things.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	I Think You Look Great

Dean shifts impatiently in his chair and taps his knuckles on the table. Sam gives him an annoyed look from behind his laptop.

Dean sticks his tongue out at him in his typical 5-year-old fashion and Sam does it back. 

There’s a clatter from the room where Cas is supposed to be changing and Dean turns his attention to the angel. 

“Cas, are you dressed yet?”

“Dean, I look stupid.” Dean can’t help his grin at Cas’ gravely tone. 

“I’m sure you don’t. Come out, Cas.”  Sam snickers from his seat across from Dean. 

Cas comes out of room with the red and black flannel hanging loose from a plain black t-shirt and jeans that Dean gave him. Dean feels the air go out of his lungs. His hands unconsciously go in front of his crotch. Cas’ hair was doing that thing where it looked like he just had sex or was in fight. 

He even had the sleeves tucked up to his elbows. Dean thinks he might pass out. 

Dean had never been very open about his bisexuality or his attraction to Cas, which Sam can beg to differ with because his brother was never exactly subtle, but he thinks he might force Sam out of the room and jump the angel right there. Sam looks at him and chuckles then turns his attention to Cas. 

“Dean, you can have your flannel back. I look ridiculous.”

“Wha? No, uh, no you don’t, you look-“ Sam snickers under his breath and Dean attempts to give him the stink eye, but he’s so dumbfounded he just gives him a stupid look. Cas does the angel puppy head tilt and turns to Sam. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think you look great, Cas. What was it that you were trying to say, Dean?” 

Dean glances back at Cas, hoping his eyes raking all over the angel’s body is not noticeable. 

“I think you, uh, look amazing.”

“You think I look good?” Dean makes a sheepish sound and gives Cas a grin. 

“Yeah, you should wear a lot more flannel is what I think.” Dean slithers out of his seat and runs his hand down Cas’ arm. 

“I would love to see you in blue.” Dean lingers for a minute before walking towards the hallway leading to their rooms and snapping his fingers. 

“It’ll be like a fashion show!” 

He races towards his room in an attempt to calm down. Cas sighs before sitting in the chair Dean was previously occupying and turning to Sam.

“Why does he love flannel so much?”

“I don’t think it’s just the flannel, Cas.” Sam scoffs and looks up at Cas. 

“What do you mean?” Sam rolls his eyes fondly and turns his eyes back to his screen.

“Why don’t you go ask Dean?” Cas stands up reluctantly and walks down the hallway. 

Meanwhile, Dean leaned himself up against his door, breathing in gulps of air. He didn’t want to sport a boner in front of his best friend and his dumb, nosy younger brother.

He walks towards his dresser and scans through his flannels, making a sound of triumph when he finds the dark blue and yellow one he was thinking of earlier. He’s always wanted to see Cas in this one. He bangs his hand up against the drawer when Cas knocks on his door. 

Dean breathes in slowly, rubbing his now bruised hand and curses under his breath. He turns to the door and opens it with a small smile. Cas still has the head tilt. Dean gestures him in and grabs the flannel from his dresser, handing it to the angel.

Cas grabs it and switches the red one for the blue one and Dean braces his hand against the dresser. The angel’s eyes seem brighter with the flannel and the yellow streaks remind Dean of honey. He remembers Cas loves bees. He bets he looks stupid, all soft-eyed and gummy smile, but he doesn’t care. He’s ready to tell it all, scream it from the rooftops.  _I mean, it’s a shirt! Calm down, Dean_.

“You look, uh-“ Dean tries to stutter out a response, but Cas beats him to it. 

“Great?” Dean nods slowly, watching closely as he folds the sleeves to his elbows again. 

“Dean, why did you want me to try on the flannels so bad?”

“I don’t know, thought maybe you’d wanna try something different.”

“Dean.” Dean sighs and glances at Cas, who’s giving him the look. 

“I thought maybe you’d feel more like family. You are! I’m not saying you aren’t,” He stops and fiddles with his hands, looking at the ground.

“I know you feel like you’re not sometimes and I thought maybe if you dressed like it, it would help.” He glances up at the angel and he has a small smile, blue eyes sparkling against the contrast of the soft shirt.

“Stupid, I know.” 

“It’s not stupid, Dean.” He walks up to the hunter, planting a hand on his left shoulder so Dean has to look at him. 

“I think it’s sweet.” Dean rolls his eyes with a sheepish scoff, a dorky smile spread across his lips. 

“It’s not that sweet,” Dean looks back at Cas who is giving him a very fond look. Dean sees the flannel out of the corner of his eye and Cas’ hand is still on his shoulder and it’s been way too long. 

Dean can’t really remember why he was even waiting when he feels like he’s known forever. So, he kisses him, wraps his hand around the angel’s cheek and kisses him. Cas makes a sound of surprise, but kisses back after a second.

The hand on Dean’s shoulder drifts to his neck and Cas’ other hand holds onto his waist. He feels Cas’ smile against his lips. He pulls away after a minute and Cas has the biggest fucking smile on his face.

“I guess I’ll be keeping the flannel then.” Dean smiles, leans in and kisses Cas long and slow. 

“I think that would be a good idea.” 

He pulls them towards the bed and lets Cas fall on top of him, lips already attached to the angel’s neck. Cas laughs and pulls Dean away from his neck, kissing him into the mattress. When they  come back out later, Sam was still on his laptop researching cases. He was eating a sandwich and started choking when he saw their disheveled state. 

“You guys talked, huh?”

Dean glances at Cas, who’s flannel is barely on and hair looks like it did when they first met. Cas gives him a loving look.

“Yeah, we talked.”


End file.
